A Satisfying Sickness
by silvermoonstone23
Summary: Yellow won't admit it, but she's gotten sick. With a devious plan from Blue leading Red off Mount Silver to see the sick girl, will something happen to the two dexholders when Red sees that Yellow has a fever! Because he won't let his best friend suffer...but how will she react to him taking care of her? Specialshipping oneshot


**Author's Note:**

**_He-yo! It's me again! I really hope people other than my immediate group of friends (me & five other freaks) read these fanfics or else I'd feel kinda stupid writing these when no one reads 'em…so, here is my gift to YOU! ANOTHER SPECIALSHIPPING FIC! I was gonna add some Oldrival in there but I didn't...well, Green appeared once for a "pesky girl" bit_._ For those of you who never read the manga, but read my stories because you're fabulous and AWESOME, I'd like to say something about the manga:_**

**_It's WAY better than the anime. Red looks kinda like Ash, only he actually accomplishes things. No offense, Ashy-Boy. Green looks exactly like Gary, but he's quiet, semi-emo, and FLIPPING WICKED! Blue is hilarious and if you read other fics, you'll see that she's blunt, loud, and meddles sometimes it seems. Yellow…well, you originally think SHE is a HE in the mangas from the fourth volume until the end of the sixth, but if you're reading this fic, I spoiled it in saying Yellow's a girl. But she's really sweet. GOLD IS FUDGING HILARIOUS! And well, you can figure out the others on your own time, Crystal being a Super Serious Gal and Silver hating humanity._**

**_WOW THAT WAS LONG! And I still have to rant about one more thing but I will at the end, so stay tuned!  
Rant over! Read on! Reviewers are saints that get gospel choirs to announce their entrance!_**

**_-Silvia_**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokespe, there would be SO MUCH SHIPPING! There isn't sadly so no, I don't own it…**

* * *

**A Satisfying Sickness**

Yellow shot straight up in bed, a cold sweat chilling her body. She panted, trying to catch her breath. Apparently, she had writhed a lot in her sleep, because ChuChu had moved from her usual spot on the blonde's bed to her pile of Pokemon plushies to sleep. _The sick feeling is just getting worse_, Yellow thought grimly. She knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, and even if she were, she'd just have another terrifying dream.

She needed comfort. She could call Blue, but Blue was on the Sevii Islands, and Yellow didn't want to bother her with her parents. Green was probably home asleep, and she didn't want to disturb his rest, or be a burden. Red was still up on Mount Silver, far away from her. She wished he wasn't so far. She missed having Red around, seeing him once in a while, just talking to him, walking with him through the forest…

She pushed all romantic thoughts of her friend out of her mind. _No Yellow_, she scolded herself. She didn't think it was good for her to have…have such a crush on someone who could never like her back. It was silly. It was childish. Granted, she did first have feelings toward the boy when she was eight. Now, she was sixteen, eight whole years had passed and she still got butterflies when he was around. But, she pushed her feelings away. _No way could he ever like me like that…_

She moved on with her friends. She could take the Magnet Train to Johto, but she didn't know how happy Crys would be if she came barging in. Gold…well, he may be able to comfort her, but the whole time she'd be worried he'd take advantage of her in a moment of weakness…since he was a pervert. Going to Silver would be _very _awkward. He was so stoic and silent. She wondered how Lyra would react, but Lyra might not be home. She was out a lot, being a reporter and all.

Going to Hoenn, Sinnoh, or Unova was just kind of out of the question. _I'll just have to stay here_, Yellow thought, sighing. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, so she got out of bed and sat in her living room to just watch TV.

* * *

**The next day…**

Blue sat on a bench in a park in Viridian City. She had had lunch with Yellow after departing from the Sevii Islands in the morning, to visit her blonde friend. She recalled the conversation they shared back at the café they ate at, before Yellow left to run some errands.

_"__No, I swear, Ruby and Sapphire would be SO CUTE together, if only Ruby would just ADMIT THAT HE REMEMERS!" Blue had shouted. "Because we all know he remembers."_

_Yellow shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder how you find these things out about our friends…wait, even though he doesn't remember, doesn't Sapphire still like him?" she asked, trying to catch on to the crazy drama floating around in the lives of her fourteen-year-old friends._

_"__Nope," replied Blue._

_Yellow stared at her in shock._

_Blue grinned. "Sapphire _loves_ him."_

_"__Wha? How do you know that?" Yellow asked._

_Blue shrugged. "Well, when you have a crush for over, like, six months, it's no longer a crush. You're in love. Hence, Sapph is in love with Ruby since she still has a crush on him!"_

_Yellow seemed to think a lot about what Blue had just said._

_"__But…it's been eight years," Yellow mumbled to herself. "Does that mean I'm in _love_?!"_

_"__Hm?" Blue asked, not hearing what she had just uttered._

_"__Nothing!" Yellow replied quickly._

Yellow sure has been acting strange lately_, Blue thought to herself. "Yellow, are you OK?" she asked. "Like, it something up that you haven't told me?"_

_Yellow sighed. "Yeah…I've been kinda loosing sleep sometimes. I just wake up in the middle of the night and I feel awful. It's made me think a lot about things and…it just is getting really overwhelming."_

_"__Do you wanna see a doctor about it?" Blue asked. "I could take you to one."_

_Yellow shook her head. "No, there's no need, Blue. It's really nothing, Blue. I'm fine."_

_"__Um-hm…" Blue replied, plotting._

That's where their conversation—and their lunch—had ended. Smirking at remembering her plot, she pulled out her Pokegear and dialed a number.

**_"_****_Hello?"_** a familiar voice greeted her.

"WHAT THE SWABLU IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Blue screamed into the phone. Several people stared at her, but she didn't care.

**_"_****_Uh…what do ya mean, Blue?"_** Red asked her nervously through the phone.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I MEAN!" Blue yelled. Yes, she _did _know she was confusing the poor boy, but it served him right. At least, in her opinion it did.

**_"…_****_No, I really don't…"_**Red replied.

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF MANGAQUESTSHIPPING, RED, HOW BLIND CAN YA BE?!"

**_"_****_What is 'Mangaquestshipping'? Is that one of your insane couple names you made for the Dexholders?"_**

"…maybe. BUT YOU'RE SO STINKING OBLIVIOUS TO THINGS! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON IN THE LIVES OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS BECAUSE YOU'RE UP ON THAT FUDGING MOUNTAIN!"

**_"_****_Wait a sec…what are you talking about, Blue? Has something happened?"_**

"Um…" Blue replied. _Damn! I slipped up…_, she thought. _Well, I suppose I could turn this to my advantage…_ "Well…there may be something going on with Yellow, but she didn't really tell me a lot about—"

**_"_****_WHAT?!" Red shouted, interrupting her. "What's going on with Yellow?!"_**

Blue snickered. _I was right!_ She silently exclaimed in her head. _He _does_ like her!_

She grinned evilly. "Oh, nothing, really. She had a fight with…uh, Brendan, and she was a little upset. But from what I heard, they made up afterwards."

**_"_****_Brendan?" _**Red asked.

"Yeah!" Blue exclaimed, and even though he couldn't see it, she was smiling like a maniac. "Brendan! Yellow's boyfriend!"

**_"_****_Y-Yellow has a boyfriend?!"_**Red asked in a deflated tone.

Blue was still smiling. "Yep! He's a great guy, cute too! If ya came to visit off of you're flipping boondocks of a mountain once and a while, you couldda met him too. He's also really talented at battling, and did I mention he's cute?!"

**_"_****_Y-yeah, ya mentioned that Blue…maybe I will visit to meet him. He's gotta be pretty great to be with Yellow…"_**

"Great!" Blue exclaimed. "You should visit! They're so sweet together! They just fit together so well! They were like, _made _for each other. It's cute, their birthdays are even close together, but Brendan's is a week earlier!"

**_"_****_O-okay. Well…I gotta go Blue. Bye."_**

"See ya, Red!" Blue bid him farewell brightly.

She sighed happily. "I am _so_ good," she said to herself, content with her work. Green just happened to be passing by, and overheard her sentence to herself.

"Pesky girl," he said as he passed. She stuck her tongue out at him as he walked away.

* * *

**On Mount Silver…**

Red sighed and put down his Pokegear. He couldn't believe that Yellow, sweet, shy, beautiful Yellow, had a _boyfriend_. Wait…had he just called her beautiful in his mind!? Nevermind that. He had to focus on the problem at hand. Who was Brendan and how did he steal away Yellow from him?! Right from under his nose! He didn't even know the guy, and he already hated him. He had this burning feeling in his gut. Was it hate?! He felt like his heart was being torn out of his chest. What was going on? Why was he feeling suddenly feeling so protective of Yellow?

Well, he was always protective of her. Whenever there was danger, he felt like he needed to defend her. It wasn't so much that she was weak; more like he didn't want her to be hurt. _Wait…why is she so…special to me?_ He asked himself. He didn't want anything bad to ever her, or anyone to break her heart, or anything to hurt her in any way, or anyone to be with her romantically other than him…

_Ack! Red!_ He scolded himself. _No! She's with Brendan now…whoever he is…but anyways, she's younger than me. They must be perfect for each other. But if he hurts her…_

Red tried not to think of how injured the poor boy would be if he hurt Yellow. Or if he were a jerk. Or if he kissed her…

Red pushed that out of his mind. He was just protective of his friend…right? Or was he…

was he _jealous_?

* * *

**The next day…**

_Ding dong_, the doorbell startled Yellow. She had been so lost in thought that her mind just drifted off into space. She looked down at her drawing, to see what she had made up when she got so lost in thought. She blushed when she saw a familiar spiky-haired crimson-eyed boy staring back up at her. _Why do I keep drawing him?_ She asked herself. Sighing, she closed her sketchbook and walked to the door.

When she pulled it open, she was surprised to see none other than the boy she had just drawn looking down at her.

"H-hi, Red!" she greeted nervously.

"Hey Yellow," he said. Something seemed off with him; like he was upset about something.

"Red, are you alright?" she asked.

"I-I'm fine," he replied.

"You sure?" she asked. "You look a little pale…"

"No, I'm okay, Yellow," he reassured her. "I've just been up on Mount Silver for so long so maybe I look different."

"Oh. So, what brings you to Viridian?"

Red sighed. "Um…well, I thought I should visit. Blue said I should get off the mountain more. That I'm missing out on meeting new people."

Yellow shrugged. "Well there's nothing really going on actually around here. Not much has changed."

Red narrowed his eyebrows. "Well…I hadn't heard of Brendan until yesterday."

"Who?" Yellow asked, cocking her head in confusion.

"Um, Brendan. Your boyfriend?"

"Red, I don't have a boyfriend…"

"Oh…well, Blue said-"

"Did _Blue _tell you I have a boyfriend?!" Yellow interrupted.

"Yeah, but now I'm certain she was lying," Red explained. "But why? I mean, she started saying that since I had been up on Mount Silver for so long I didn't know what was going on in the lives of my best friends. She started saying something had happened to you, I think, and that's when she started talking about your supposed 'boyfriend'."

Yellow narrowed her eyebrows. "Something happened to me?" She suddenly realized what Blue was probably thinking about before she had made up the thing about "Brendan", whoever he was. Her eyes widened. "Oh, yeah, n-nothing's wrong. Yep, that was just Blue being Blue…" she said, nervously covering up her problem. She didn't want to worry anyone with her lack of sleep, even though she had accidentally said something to Blue about it. She especially didn't want to worry Red with them.

"Are you sure you're OK, Yellow?" Red asked. "Now that I think about it…I think _you're _the one that looks a little pale. Do you have a fever?"

Red reached up and touched Yellow's forehead with the back of his hand, causing the smaller girl to blush madly. Whenever she was extra pale or blushing, he would always ask if she had a fever, causing her to blush.

"I-I'm fine, Red, really, I am," she tried to reassure him. He didn't look convinced, however.

"No, Yellow, I think you're burning up," he told her.

"It's nothing. I'm OK," she argued.

He shook his head. "Nope. I'm taking your temperature. Do you have a thermometer?"

She sighed. Reluctantly, she answered, "In the medicine cabinet in the kitchen."

Red smiled. He led her back into her house from standing in the doorway with him and had her sit on the couch before opening many cabinets in her kitchen to find the correct one and retrieve her thermometer. He rushed back to the couch where Yellow sat, looking at her sketchbook that she had thankfully closed and left on the coffee table. Red plopped down next to her.

"Open up, and keep it under your tongue," he instructed, holding up the thermometer.

"Red, I told you, I'm not sick!" she complained.

"Open," he said.

"Red, I'm perfectly fine!" she argued.

Red used his free hand to gently hold her chin and open her mouth. Surprised, flustered, and blushing rosy all at once, Yellow allowed him to stick the thermometer underneath her tongue and close her mouth.

"There!" Red exclaimed. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Sighing through her nose, Yellow shook her head. Red glanced at the clock, knowing that in five minutes, he'd have to take out the thermometer. To kill time, he picked up the sketchbook on the coffee table and began to nonchalantly leaf through it.

Yellow's eyes widened as she saw him looking at her sketches. However, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop him.

Occasionally, he'd look up and compliment her on a drawing of Pika, or ChuChu, or the sunset, or a flower. He stopped flipping when he came to the drawing of _him_.

He didn't say a word, just closed the book, thinking not much of it. He set it down on the coffee table. Yellow's heart thumped against her ribcage. What would he say? Before he could tell her anything, though, he glanced at the clock mounted against the wall. Not giving her the chance to object, Red leaned over and slipped the thermometer out of her mouth, looking at what it read.

He frowned. "Yellow, you have a fever of one-o-three. How is that _not _sick?"

"One-o-three?!" Yellow spluttered. "But I feel fine!" She stood, as if to prove her point, but her legs felt weak and her balance wobbled threatening to collapse from underneath her.

Red sighed. "Yellow, you are most certainly _not _fine. You have a temperature in the hundreds and you can barely stand! You need to rest."

Red stood. He bent over and without warning, scooped the small girl up, carrying her bridal style despite her attempts to get him to let her down. He smirked and carried her up the stairs into her room. He set her down on her bed, and pulled a blanket over her.

He looked her directly in the eye and said, "Don't move. I'm going to make you some soup. You better be resting when I get back up here." With that, he left the room.

ChuChu, suddenly interested in the current situation, hopped up on the bed. Yellow sighed.

**_"_****_What's wrong?" _**ChuChu asked her trainer in her Pikachu language.

"Red says I'm sick, but I'm really fine!" Yellow complained. She sneezed.

ChuChu giggled. **_"Yellow, you are sick. Don't argue. But I think you should try to make the most of this situation. On any other day you would've _****loved ****_Red caring for you like he is…"_**

Yellow blushed scarlet. "ChuChu!"

The electric mouse giggled in delight, then settled back down on Yellow's mountain of plushies that sat in a corner of the room.

A few minutes later, a grinned Red returned to the room, brandishing a bowl of smelly tomato goodness, steam billowing from the top. Yellow's mouth watered. He came to sit on the edge of her bed. She started to sit up to eat, but the crimson eyed boy gently pushed her back down with his free hand.

"Up-up-up!" he exclaimed, "Where do ya think _you're _going? You stay lying down."

Red took the spoon and began lifting the warm tomato soup up in it, trickling some into her mouth. He continued feeding her the soup like that, the small sick girl flustered and tinted ruby red in the cheeks, and ChuChu snickering on top of her plushy pile.

"There," Red smiled, satisfied when the soup bowl was empty. "Now, you should get some sleep, Yellow. I'll clean up the bowl."

Red stood from the bed and took the bowl as he left the bedroom yet again to clean the dish. Yellow pulled the fuzzy blanket up more, her eyelids drooping. Red had suggested sleeping…yeah, that sounded like a good idea…

When Red returned to the room, he found the petite girl sleeping peacefully, huddled underneath the blanket. Smiling, he walked over and lightly placed a kiss on her forehead, whispering, "Sweet dreams, Yellow."

From her corner, ChuChu squealed in delight and Red spun to face her, lifting a finger to his tingling lips to shush the excited Pokemon. "Don't tell her, okay ChuChu?!" he said to the mouse.

ChuChu giggled. He sighed; he'd never know whether that meant: **_"Yes"_**, **_"No"_**, or **_"No promises"_**.

Red walked from the room, hoping ChuChu wouldn't say anything when the slumbering dexholder woke up. He ambled out of the house and decided to maybe visit home. Pallet wasn't far away, so he set off, even though his mother had moved to Sunnyshore City in Sinnoh, he still went back to his old house to stay for a bit, not necessarily wanting to go back up to his "fudging mountain" as Blue had put it, just yet.

* * *

**The next day in Pallet Town…**

_Ding dong_. Red awoke to the sound of his doorbell echoing around his old house. Who could be visiting in the morning? Although Red's family still owned the house, no one really lived in it, but he could still stay there. Groggily, Red pushed himself up, rather reluctantly, when he heard loud and clear that whoever was at his door did _not _want to go away, nor did they want to stop ringing that annoying bell.

Red wasn't really sure he wanted to answer the door in the attire he was in, also because he was still exhausted. Suddenly, he heard a voice call from the outside in a slightly singsong voice, "Red? I know you're in there…"

Red bolted to the door and yanked it open to reveal a brightly smiling, no longer sick, petite blonde staring up at him, golden eyes sparkling. "Hey Red!" Yellow greeted him cheerfully.

"Hi Yellow. Seems like you've gotten over you're fever."

"I have in fact," she answered. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Psssht, it was nothing," Red replied.

Yellow smiled and inched up onto her tiptoes, planting a quick kiss on his lips, leaving him with a blush the bright color of his name.

When Yellow lowered herself to her regular height, still grinning, she asked, "Red, are you OK?" she asked, reaching up to place a hand on his forehead. "You appear to be burning up."

"N-no, I-I'm fine, really," he stuttered.

Yellow shook her head, the grin appearing to be plastered on her face. "Nope. I'm taking your temperature. Now…where's your thermometer?"

Red groaned. "Oh no…"

Yellow pushed him backwards, entering the house behind him, letting the door swing shut.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**_Yay! It's done! Kinda a strange ending, but you can imagine what happens after. I didn't want to put a confession like I always seem to...so just use your imagination (we all have one) or read my fanfic Staring at the Sky, 'cause I guarentee a confession in THAT one._**

**_Okay, so I get that this is a little similar to my other Speicalshipping fanfic, but not by much. And I also get that the beginning part was unnecessary, but oh well. This was supposed to be way different, but Blue came and I got kinda carried away…so I'll use the original plot for a different shipping._**

**_Ta-ta!_**

_-Silvia_


End file.
